black_death_glitchfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/100 Questions
100 Character Questions (Moray) Part 1: The Basics 1. What is your full name? I guess it would be Moray Silverweed because that was my father's last name. But I really just go by Moray. Don't need a last name. 2. Where and when were you born? Sometime in February in papa's lab. I was born in a spaceship! 3. Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.) Dylan Silverweed was my parent. He's a scientist of some kind. He was... not pleasent to others... But I still love him! 4. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? I guess my daddy's other creations are my siblings? 5. Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people. I live in a Lighthouse near the sea. I live with Roth and Hawkmoth. Though I mostly wonder around. 6. What is your occupation? Being adorable? Spreading happiness? Yes, that's what I do. It's my job to be Moray. 7. Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks. Ummmmm I am Moray... Let's see... I have a head, a body, two arms, two legs... Oh and a tail. I only have stripes on my lower half of my body. Oh, Oh and I have ten figners! See? See? Ten! 8. To which social class do you belong? Roth says I am the richest because I have happiness and I share my richest with everyone! 9. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Hmmmm.... I get distracted easily. Roth said maybe I have ADD, but I tell him I know my ABCs! 10. Are you right- or left-handed? I have both right and left hands. 11. What does your voice sound like? Like Moray 12. What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? Hmmmm.... I am not sure. I say lots of things. People like it when I say "Hi Puffies!" 13. What do you have in your pockets? Pears, sea shells, bottle caps, marbles, a sand dollar, human moneyz, sand and whatever this is. 14. Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? I have to touch everything. I wag my tail a lot, I run in circles, I lick new people and people I know a lot. I climb on everything. I like to dig. I chase my tail and I roll on the ground a lot. Part 2: Growing Up 15. How would you describe your childhood in general? I stays in my tank and watched papa do his science thing. Sometimes I played with Snotbubble. I was happy. 16. What is your earliest memory? Daddy doing his experiments. 17. How much schooling have you had? I never went to school but I learn all the time. Though Daddy left me at a school with Roth and Hawkmoth. We never went though. 18. Did you enjoy school? I enjoy mimicing others and watch I see. Roth and Hawkmoth teach me things but I learn a lot from Aniju and Daddy though me some things. 19. Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? From others mostly. Hawkmoth and Roth thaught me how to read and write a bit. They taught me what is good and what is bad and things I should stay away from. Aniju thaught me how to survive and a bit about the world I live in. Daddy did what he always did, and I watched. Snotbubble thaught me how to not get caught. 20. While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. Hawkmoth, Roth, Aniju, Papa and Snotbubble. Hawkmoth and Roth are both nice. Hawkmoth is a "worry wart" Roth says. He doesn't have any warts though. Roth is the one to do things. Aniju was wise and she knew a lot of interesting things. Snotbubble was free and he did what he wanted. Papa was smart but he didn't interact with me much unless he needed to. 21. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family? Daddy needed me when he needed me. 22. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? "Not fully grown yet," says Roth. I wanted to be like Daddy, smart. I wanted to be free like Snotbubble. I wanted to be happy. I think nowm even though I am not all grown-up, I am all thoughs things, in a way. Not smart like Daddy, but I am Moray smart. 23. As a child, what were your favorite activities? Swiming, playing with Snotbubble and watching Daddy. 24. As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? The same ones as I do now. 25. As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? Snotbubble 26. When and with whom was your first kiss? Hawkmoth gave some to me. They tasted good. I like chocolate. 27. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? Huh? I am careful to not lose my belongings. I am sure it is still around here somewhere. In my pile of things. 28. If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today. I have to level up to become more powerful. Soon I will learn how to produce electricity like an electric eels... When "Aniju" decided to ask.... Part 3: Past Influences 29. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Hmmm... I guess being made by Papa. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. 30. Who has had the most influence on you? I think you should ask who have I had the most influence on. :3 31. What do you consider your greatest achievement? I turned on the lighthouse all by myself! 32. What is your greatest regret? Aniju said try to live without regrets. I'll regret living my life with regret, if I regret something... :P 33. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? I accidently smash someone's sand castle... :C 34. Do you have a criminal record of any kind? No, I make sure to be good like Hawkmoth and Roth said. 35. When was the time you were the most frightened? :C 36. What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? I do silly things all the time. Embarrasement is none existance to me! 37. If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? Aniju says I can't change the past, so I make sure I do things now that I wouldn't want to change in the future. 38. What is your best memory? I have many! 39. What is your worst memory? I guess when Daddy went off to do more science stuff... :C Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? Opppmimmmmisssstic.... 41. What is your greatest fear? Papa won't come back 42. What are your religious views? Tiburemus and humans are the same. We just look different depending on where we are. 43. What are you political veiws? Ray is the Boss 44. What are your views on sex? dunno... 45. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? Protecting the things that I care for the most and for food. I eat fish. 46. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? Take joy in making someone sad. 47. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? Yeah sure why not? 48. What do you believe makes a successful life? Being happy, what would be the point of living otherwise? 49. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? I am too open! 50. Do you have any biases or prejudices? The how world is new to me 51. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? Don't know yet. I haven't experienced enough yet 52. Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)? Whatever Hawkmoth and Roth need of me Part 5: Relationships With Others 53. In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? Yup! I be nice to nice people. I leave if they not nice. No point interacting with them. 54. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? I have two, Hawkmoth and Roth 55. Who is the person you respect the most, and why? I respect everyone the best I can, btu Hawkmoth and Roth. There names will be the answer to most of the questions won't they? 56. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. 'Hawkmoth and Roth are my besties. I met Sunil and Cadance! '''57. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. '''Nope! '''58. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. ' Food '''59. What do you look for in a potential lover? don't know 60. How close are you to your family? Daddy is probably far away 61. Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? Hawkmoth and Roth are my family now 62. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? Hawkmoth and Roth 63. Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? Hawkmoth and Roth, see I told you. They be the answer! 64. If you died or went missing, who would miss you? Lots of people but mostly Hawkmoth and Roth 65. Who is the person you despise the most, and why? People who may others sad on purpose. 66. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? I avoid fights 67. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? Moray does what Moray wants, others may follow 68. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? Yeah but it's difficults to get to everyone, so I like to watch large groups of people 69. Do you care what others think of you? No not really. I only care about what Hawkmoth and Roth think about me. They are the only ones that I should Part 6: Likes And Dislikes 70. What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? I collect things I find and make things out of the, 71. What is your most treasured possession? Seabert 72. What is your favorite color? Pink! 73. What is your favorite food? Anything that taste good and sweet! 74. What, if anything, do you like to read? Bedtime Stories! 75. What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? Happy things! 76. Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? No thanks you 77. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? Chasing my tail 78. What makes you laugh? Happy silly things! 79. What, if anything, shocks or offends you? People beaing mean to others because of what they are 80. What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself? Round after my tail 81. How do you deal with stress? Curl up into a ball and hug myself ^u^ 82. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? Spoungtankious! 0u0/ 83. What are your pet peeves? Mr. Octopus can be my pet ouo Part 7: Self Images And Etc. 84. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? Weee! 85. What is your greatest strength as a person? Keep going... that way! 86. What is your greatest weakness? I trust and forgive too much 87. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I like myself but I want tenticals! Maybe if I see Daddy again, he will give me some? 88. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? .....yes...... o_o 89. Are you generally organized or messy? It's an organized mess 90. Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. Could have been two questions... Ummm, I make this face well! :3 I make bracelets, and I make others happy well. Bad at, human things. XP Not chasing my tail and not being cute. 91. Do you like yourself? Yes! *hugs self* 92. What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...) I am an RPG character so "Aniju" can have me be an Tibumeru. Otherwise I would just be a fish boy. But now she can have me with friends. She needs to interact with kind people and learn how to be happy, so I exist to help her to so. 93. What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? One day the sun will rise! 94. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 5 years older over there! *points* 95. If you could choose, how would you want to die? Happy 96. If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left. Make Camri smile, be with Hawkmoth, Roth, Snotbubble and Daddy, Dance for Aniju one last time 97. What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death? Being Moray, and the best Moray that every was to exist! 98. What three words best describe your personality? He IS Moray 99. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Aorable, Cute and Kawii 100. If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...) Be Happy and Spread that Happiness like a disease -THE END!- Category:Blog posts